Welcome to the World of Otomege
Welcome to the World of Otomege is chapter 58 of the Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai light novel series. It is chapter ten of volume five. Summary Arriving in the clubroom, Kodaka finds Yukimura training kenpō. Yukimura explains to him that she intends to train to protect Kodaka. Passing by Rika, Kodaka notices the latter playing BL (boys love) games, as well as other stocked games. After Rika and Yozora lecture Kodaka about stock merchandises, Yozora asks Rika about otomege after the latter was mentioned in one of the games Rika stocked. After explaining to her that otomege are an opposite of BL games, Rika shows Yozora a copy of game named "Tokomeite Memory Days - Girls Version 4" - a gender-swapped version of a game previously played by Sena, Yozora, and Kodaka in the past, "Tokimemo 7". After Yozora bashed the game for being related to the Tokimemo series, both Sena and Rika angrily retort towards Yozora, as Kodaka joins; adding that he dislikes the idea of judging a book (in this case, a video game) by its cover. After their exchange, Yozora agrees on playing Rika's otomege. In the game; after skipping the introductions, Yozora proceeds on putting her name as the name for her character. After typing "Mikazuki", Sena snatches the controller from Yozora's hands and puts in "Yohechiborake" as the given name of Yozora's character as well as revenge from the time they last played Tokimemo where Yozora put "Semoponume" as the name for Sena's character. While feeling triumphant, Sena in immediately silenced when Rika coldly glares at her for disturbing Yozora's gameplay. As a result, Sena apologizes but Yozora nonetheless defended her. Meanwhile, as Yozora continues to play; the first part of the game shows "Yozora" happily entering her new school until she bumps into a handsome guy. In "Yozora's" classroom, she becomes friends with a cheerful girl while the real-world Yozora states that she will betray her character in the end. In showing the stats of her character, which Yozora deem as unsatisfactory, begins by raising her Academic status. As the scene changes into a library setting, "Yozora" stumbles upon the smartest freshman of their school as he offers "Yozora" a hand in solving a problem in her studies. The real-world Yozora instead makes "Yozora" reject the man's offer, which only resulted in impressing him further for her decision before simply walking away. Seeing it to be troublesome, the real-world Yozora starts raising her character's other stats as "Yozora" begin meeting more handsome males but still rejects them. In the end, "Yozora" has acquired skills that made her won every single contest she enters until becoming the smartest freshman, which is the result of "Yozora" choosing weird choices along the way, as pointed out by Kodaka. By then, Yozora saves her progress and stops playing for the day. On the next day of gaming, "Yozora" stumbles upon a delinquent, Eiji, who rescues her from a pack of thugs. By then, the real-world Yozora choose to date Eiji as Rika suspects that Yozora is into guys similar to Eiji, causing Yozora to retort while Kodaka states his dislike on delinquents causing himself to get scolded by Sena, Yozora, and Rika. Meanwhile, in the game, "Yozora" and Eiji begin going out frequently while Eiji notices that "Yozora" has been changing hairstyles each time on their dates, causing Rika to get upset as she wishes for Kodaka to have the same observation skills as Eiji in the game and adds that he should compliment a woman every time they change their hairstyles. Kodaka points out that he complimented on Yozora's new hairstyle after their summer break causing Yozora to get flustered. Kodaka also points out each and every one of Rika's hairstyles from recent events from the time she stopped wearing glasses and the time they went to the amusement park. Hearing this, Rika exclaims to Kodaka that he should have said something if he noticed and claims to herself that Kodaka never noticed her. After clarifying to Rika that he had always looked upon her, Rika remarks that if Kodaka had complimented her hairstyles in the past, it would have raised her affection level, stating her route is short and easy and that they would often make love, just like in an eroge. When Kodaka sarcastically asks why he should raise Rika's affection level, Rika storms off the clubroom as she states to go masturbate in her Rika room. As Kodaka remarks that Rika is as incomprehensible as ever, he gets hit by Sena, Yozora, and Yukimura simultaneously. Back in the game, after the success of their second date, Yozora begins to suspect that Eiji has fallen in love with her character. By then, after becoming the student council president, Eiji insists "Yozora" that they should stop meeting each other as Eiji points out to her the consequences of dating him, a delinquent, whereas "Yozora" is well-known and respected, would risk tarnishing her reputation. Though "Yozora" points out to Eiji that she could not care less of what others may think of her and pleads Eiji to stay by her side and thus, they continued to be together until their senior years. By that time, before graduation, Eiji gets expelled after being involved in a fight causing "Yozora" to get lonesome again, even after their graduation. As a result, "Yozora" acquires a 'bad end' in the game, much to the surprise of the real-world Yozora and the rest but Rika, who just returned from the clubroom, states that Yozora may have missed a few flags in the game and that she has not gotten along with the other male characters, reassuring Yozora into playing the game again. Though Yozora rejects it, she claims that if that is how her life will go in the end, she will let it be and compliments the game for being interesting and states that she already has a friendless-delinquent in the real world. The next day, during their lunch break, Kodaka is in the library studying. He runs into one of his classmates, Fujita, who is having a difficult time with his own studies. Remembering Yozora's game from yesterday, Kodaka approaches Fujita and offers to help him which causes Fujita to run away in fear. Afterward, the rumor about Kodaka, who "mugged his classmate in the library", began to circulate.